Usuario discusión:ClaudeSpeed9425/Archivo 8
<Volver a la discusión | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | Anterior - Archivo Num 8 de la discusión de ClaudeSpeed9425 - Siguiente |} | style="width: 60%; background-color: #010101; border: 5px solid #FF8C00; border-bottom-width:4px; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 8px;" rowspan="3" | |} Buenos Aires Hola Claude. Me preguntaría si conoces un hotel bueno en Buenos Aires. -- 22:38 30 jul 2008 (UTC) :Pasé tu comentario acá. Cuando creo uno de los archivos, y querés decirme algo, hacelo acá... La respuesta es que no, no conozco ninguno, ya que solo voy... 2 veces por año a Buenos Aires, y solo a ver a parientes por lo que no me quedó en hoteles... si venís a Mar del Plata, te recomendaría el Sheraton, 5 estrellas creo... Saludos 02:50 31 jul 2008 (UTC) Te recomiendo pasar por los concursos y elegir el tema. -- 23:11 1 ago 2008 (UTC) 4 solo Solo quedan 4, échale unas dos semanas más y estará terminado.--Bola 10:04 1 ago 2008 (UTC) Letra Claude... Que tipo de letra usás para tu firma? Por que me gustaría poner la misma y que me confundan con vos--Gángster Tommy 22:16 2 ago 2008 (UTC) *Uso Pricedown... Ya estoy acá de nuevo :D 02:34 9 ago 2008 (UTC) Actualizacion Hola Claude...!! bueno queria pedirte si podes actualizar la notice de la GTE, si puedes quitar ¡Participa en los Concursos! y en lugar de eso poner !Vota para el articulo destacado! porfavor.. -- 02:06 26 ago 2008 (UTC) *Hecho, Don. También podes hacerlo vos en MediaWiki: Sitenotice. Saludos 17:27 26 ago 2008 (UTC) Reunión Bien, necesito saber si el sábado podrás estar en el msn, me gustaría hacer la reunión cuanto antes mejor, y este sábado sería un buen momento, si puedes decir la horas a las que podrás mejor, para ver si el resto pueden, sino hablaré con cada uno a una hora distinta.--Bola (discusión) 23:24 29 ago 2008 (UTC) *Sábado... mañana... hoy, en realidad... mmm... y, yo podría, pero después de las 4 de la tarde de acá. O sea... las 9 de la noche de españa? Mañana hablamos, entonces, ya que no se si voy a poder antes de las cuatro... aunque tal vez si. 02:52 30 ago 2008 (UTC) Ayuda con imágenes Hola Claude, ¿podrías ver esto? Gracias, 10:24 5 sep 2008 (UTC) *Si, enseguida. 12:39 5 sep 2008 (UTC) Art. destacado Hola ClaudeSpeed9425, te invito a votar por el nuevo art destacado, tu voto es decisivo.-- 02:37 18 sep 2008 (UTC) Archivo Hola Claude! ¿Como hago para transformar un archivo BMP en JPG o otro? :Yo los convierto usando el Paint de Windows... aunque le baja la calidad de imagen. Abre la imagen BMP con el Paint, y ponle "Guardar como", eligiendo el formato debajo de donde va el nombre. 21:16 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Urgente...!! hola Claude!! es muy necesario que opines en esto, para resolver los problemas con el UDM, opina cuanto antes!!-- 00:21 26 sep 2008 (UTC) Premios Hola Claude! No sabía a que administrador preguntarle, pero como recién ví que estabas activo en la discusión de Don57 ( ) te quería comentar una cosa. En las plantllas de premios (premios normale que un usuario te entrega porque te admira, etc.), detrás de la imagen donde está el premio, hay como un castillo (detrás de la copa), que parece, no te rías, el castillo Hogwarts de Harry Potter. Si no es de ese castillo, ¿De qué es? :No es un castillo Es una especie de pared de ladrillos o algo así... 02:51 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Que no es el cementerio de Berdfond Point. 02:55 5 oct 2008 (UTC) No, el de Bedford es más blanco, y Claude, eso no parece una pared de ladrillo.-- 02:56 5 oct 2008 (UTC) *Ah, perdón, me equivoqué con el premio de misión destacada xD. Ese es el cementerio del LCS, en el que está la tumba de Paulie Sindacco, y el alcalde, etc... 03:25 5 oct 2008 (UTC) Enlace Hola Claude. Viendo tu artículo que tienes en obras y ya que no lo puedo editar, quiero decirte que el enlace es VCPD WinterGreen y no Wintergreen. Solo era eso. De resto, todo bien. -- 13:55 25 oct 2008 (UTC) *No te preocupes, son dos motos distintas. Después enlanzo a esa en otra sección. Saludos 13:57 25 oct 2008 (UTC) Art raro! Hola Claudio! ¿Puedes borrar el art La Mejor Banda? Es que es...es... solo borralo. (Te escribo ahora que estoy en lo de un amigo).-- 21:56 7 nov 2008 (UTC) *Si, ya me encargo xD 22:41 7 nov 2008 (UTC) Plantilla en obras Hola Claude. Ya que los concursos han terminado, te recuerdo que debes quitas la }, para calificar el art. Saludos. -- 23:17 7 nov 2008 (UTC) :Felicidades Claude. -- 00:07 10 nov 2008 (UTC) *Bueno, gracias :D. Perdonen que ayer no pude no entrar a la wiki... mi hermana rompió la PC, y recién hoy la arreglaron. Saludos a todos 21:16 10 nov 2008 (UTC) Love on the Run Hola Claude, soy Masterman12. Mientras navegaba por el Wikia, me di cuenta de que habias borrado mi articulo sobre la misión de Love on the run. Se que no estaba muy completo, lo admito. Quisiera saber si lo podria rehacer o que me des un consejo de como crear un articulo sin tener estos problemas. :Primero: el art. era muy pequeño y corto; no admitimos esbozos. Segundo: Firma tus comentarios. 00:36 17 nov 2008 (UTC) Diego, firma tus comentarios xD ::Repito lo que dijo Diego. Si lo querés volver a hacer, decimelo que lo restauro, pero asegurate de completarlo mucho, agregarle imágenes, usar las plantillas y poner categorías. Saludos 00:33 17 nov 2008 (UTC) :Ups Claude. Acabé de instalar el IMBS acá en la wiki y quedé más perdido que la mamá del chavo; pero bueno. 00:36 17 nov 2008 (UTC) :: 00:41 17 nov 2008 (UTC) VPA por favor poina y vota para el VPA CUANTO ANTES!!-- 02:45 2 dic 2008 (UTC) Firma hey claude, ¿como hago una firma como la tuya? siempre me sale Arial en vez de Pricedown --Fraka-sado 19:44 7 dic 2008 (UTC) Che,que borras y encima me insultas cree 7 articulos me costo un huevo encontrar todo eso y encima me lo borras Por que no te moris y te borras la cabeza gil!. *La hice en el Corel Draw 9... son solo dos imágenes :) Saludos 16:05 8 dic 2008 (UTC) encuestas ehhh, ¿para qué borraste la pagina de encuestas? QUE LA HUBIERAS REDIRIGIDO NO HUBIERA ESTADO MAL, PERO COMO ME LA BORRASTE No importa, ya lo rehice, pero esta vez no me lo borres, ya que con las ideas que aporten los usuarios en la pagina de discusión de la encuesta, lo iré agrandando -- 22:44 29 dic 2008 (UTC) :No podés crear un artículo solo para encuestas. Y no se si sabías que YA EXISTEN temas del foro que tienen encuestas. Este es uno de los temas, y ESTE es el otro. 13:00 30 dic 2008 (UTC) Además todo lo que pusiste está sacado de mi pagina de usuario. Esta copiado ya que dice lo mismo. No me robes las encuestas.-- 02:19 31 dic 2008 (UTC) promoviendo nuevo proyecto... Hola Claude, cmo estas? bueno, te venia a hablar del proyecto impulsado por Gangster Tommy, acerca de hacer la historia del mes es una idea que a mi me parecio genial! de cada mes poner en la portada una historia destacada al igual como lo hay de articulo y mision destacada... pues queria saber tu opinion y asi empezar con algo bueno en el 2009! y de paso desearte un feliz 2009! saludos-- 15:13 31 dic 2008 (UTC) *Hola Don! Bueno, con respecto a ese proyecto... me parece que no hay suficientes historias como para hacerlo... Esa idea no es nada nueva, teniamos pensado hacerla, pero todavía creo que no... Si lograramos impulsar el proyecto historias, puede que si. Feliz año para toda la wiki! 21:32 31 dic 2008 (UTC) DJ EY claude... Estoy completamente de acuerdo... Estuve pensando en hacer algun tipo de castigo para ese tipo de ediciones que hace el idiota de DJ... O, deberiamos bloquearlo por más tiempo si sigue haciendolas... No sé, yo estoy harto de sus estupideces y que ande alardeando de su voto diciendo "mi voto ya es de otro". Yo propongo que lo bloqueen eternamente o le impidan hacer ese tipo de ediciones... Consulta con los demas admin y despues comentame... -- 18:48 2 feb 2009 (UTC) :*Mmm... Antes que nada, tenemos que hablar con Jaimes, porque hizo algo que no tenía que hacer... aparte de eso. Saludos 18:56 2 feb 2009 (UTC) No hacia falta avisarme, ya que yo soy el responsable de que DJ se haya ido (no sé si hice bien, la cuestión es que me siento para el culo...) No sé si pensar en que he hecho algo bueno, o he arruinado algo... Estoy pésimo... No creo que vuelva a editar arts. hasta dentro de unos días... -- 03:19 3 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- Hola Hola, te invito a responder la mi encuesta de mi pagina de usuario, Gracias --Rikrdomorgado 20:48 2 feb 2009 (UTC) Respecto a las paginas Hola Claude tengo una queja de mi parte no lo tomes como atrevimiento de mi pero te pido que no te metas con las paginas que edito pues por ejemplo en la pagina Propiedades yo no tenía que ver con la saga, la pagina la edite pensando en Vice City que se te quede claro Vice City por eso especificaba las propiedades que podia comprar ya sea pisos francos o negocios pero tu te metes con mi trabajo mira yo trato de hacer lo posible para ayudar a la wiki y por eso me uni y por eso edito paginas asi !!!QUE TE PIDO NO TE ADUEÑES DE LAS PAGINAS QUE EDITO!!! disculpame si me exedi pero voy a poner la pagina como estaba y porfavor no la cambies si deseas ponlo como enlace externo lo que has echo pero mi pagina lo dejas normal ok. bueno es mi queja y petición no lo tomes a malme despido. :*Te voy a aclarar unas cosas... #Te olvidaste de firmar #Las páginas no son TUYAS ni MIAS, son de la WIKI #El título decía "PROPIEDADES", no "PROPIEDADES DE VICE CITY", por lo que se refiere a TODAS las propiedades. #PROPIEDADES, se refiere tanto a NEGOCIOS, como a PISOS FRANCOS, y como a PUNTOS DE GUARDADO, es decir, una propiedad es toda edificación que pertenezca a un protagonista de la saga Grand Theft Auto. #Si tanto querés ese artículo que creaste, trasladalo a "Propiedades de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City". ::Espero haber resuelto tus dudas. Saludos 01:28 3 feb 2009 (UTC) :::No, lamento decirte que tampoco podrás trasladarla... ya existe una página con el mismo contenido que la tuya, y mejor... mira Propiedades de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City para que veas a lo que me refiero... Ahora, sigo con lo mio. Saludos 01:34 3 feb 2009 (UTC) MSN Estuve viendo algunas páginas y quería preguntarte porque no me has admitido en el MSN??? es solo por curiosidad... -- 03:29 3 feb 2009 (UTC) *Mmm... tal vez porque no se cual es tu MSN? 12:19 3 feb 2009 (UTC) Portada ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no puedo ver la portada con Internet Explorer? http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/6803/ylaportadayk1.jpg Fuiste el último que la editó hace un año, por eso te pregunto a tí.--Bola (discusión) 17:23 4 feb 2009 (UTC) A mi me pasa igual... La veo asi, y Bola dice que es imposible que haya sido vandalizada, asi que??? que pasa CLAUDE??? que escondes??? jajaja -- 18:01 4 feb 2009 (UTC) MMmmm.... mmmmm.... NO!!! Descubrieron mi guerra contra el Internet Explorer ... , ¿que se yo? xD. No tengo ni idea de por que no se ve... La habré editado hace un año, pero... un año es un año xD, y siempre se vio bien... Saludos xD 01:24 5 feb 2009 (UTC) ::*EEEEEEEEEH!!!!??? Como que "Categoría: Videos" ?? Yo nunca puse eso, y en el Google Chrome no se ve... :S 01:26 5 feb 2009 (UTC) :::No importa, ya funciona :D--Bola (discusión) 01:47 5 feb 2009 (UTC) ::::Mmmm... ok xD -- 01:50 5 feb 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola soy tommyvercetti0107 por si no me conoces hace un par de semanas me registre en esta wiki y queria saber como se crea una firma. Si me puedes ayudar te lo agradeceria mucho y espero que te contactes lo mas rapido posible --Tommyvercetti0107 02:42 16 feb 2009 (UTC) :Nuestro amigo de las firmas Mike-GTA esta haciendo una pequeña guia sobre cómo hacer las firmas. Me dijo que mañana la va a hacer. Saludos -- 03:00 16 feb 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias estoy desesperado por hacer una firma y gracias denuevo por la respuesta --Tommyvercetti0107 03:04 16 feb 2009 (UTC) ::De todas formas, no se porque hay tanta desesperación por las firmas en esta wiki xD. Saludos -- 03:05 16 feb 2009 (UTC) Te invito Te invito a responder la encuesta de PVD en mi discusión -- 01:11 19 feb 2009 (UTC) ME BORRASTE MI PAGINA! Es imposible que mi pagina haya sido creada por ti la imagen Imagen:Csanfierro.jpg y la pagina la cree yo con mis propias manos. Si tienes hotmail agregame y hablaremos para aclarar el malentendido --Claudio jonson 21:26 21 feb 2009 (UTC) *Si, la borré junto a las dos imágenes. Quien dijo que yo cree la página? La borré porque estaba MUY incompleta, y solo tenía dos imágenes (de un tamaño enorme). -- 21:42 21 feb 2009 (UTC) Portada Estoy contactando a todos los admin para mostrarles una idea general sobre la portada, para ahorrar espacio. Contesta en mi discusion cuando podes conectarte al MSN para planteartela y saber que te parece. Saludos -- 20:38 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Opina Hola Claude, podrias pasarte por aquí y opinar? Gracias! -- 21:52 6 mar 2009 (UTC)